The Divorce
by catlynarya
Summary: Harry find Ginny cheating.


House : Ravenclaw

Year : 2

Category : Drabble

Prompt : [Theme]Divorce

Word Count : 707

A/N : I do not own anything related to HP universe. Characters may be a bit OOC.

The Divorce

* * *

Harry rounded the corner of the stairwell and pushed open the door to the kitchen. What he saw had him stop dead in his tracks. Ginny, his beloved wife, was locked in a passionate embrace with none other than Dean Thomas, her former boyfriend.

Harry's heart thudded in his chest. He felt the blood rush out of his face and heard it pounding through his ears. How could she do this to him - to their family? The book he had held in his hand dropped to the floor with a loud clunk. The two who were lip-locked together broke apart like something had shocked them.

Ginny had the decency to look ashamed. Dean, however, just smirked, then stepped into the floo and vanished into the green flames.

Harry stared at this wife, a woman he felt like he didn't even know anymore. It seemed like his life was crashing down around him. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins was so loud that he didn't even hear what she said. He saw her lips move, but he didn't understand a single word.

"What?" he asked abruptly, his voice sounding strangely foreign to his ears.

"I said that I was sorry, Harry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry that I can't love you anymore. I'm sorry that…" Ginny rambled.

"Just stop!" Harry snapped. "How could you do this? How can you just throw away all these years we have had together? Can you really live with yourself knowing that you have been sneaking around having an affair?"

Ginny just stared at the floor. "Now, Harry, be reasonable," she began.

" _Reasonable_? You want me to be reasonable about the fact that you've been shagging someone else behind my back?" Harry shouted. He didn't notice the door open behind him and three little heads peek around it.

"How am I supposed to be reasonable?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. "Get out. Get out! Don't come back. The divorce papers will be delivered tomorrow," he said with finality.

Ginny gasped, "Divorce? You can't mean that, Harry."

Harry said flatly. "Get out of my house, my sight. I can't look at you right now."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she noticed the children looking on with wide eyes. "Harry, the children…" she started.

Harry turned to look behind him and saw his three beautiful children standing there in different states of shock. Tears poured down their faces as they realized what was happening. "Kids, your mother has decided to find a new husband. She is going to live with him from now on."

Ginny stared open-mouthed at Harry, "You can't just kick me out. This is my _home._ "

"Actually, I never got around to putting your name on the deed to the house, so it isn't yours. Go live with Dean or go back home to your parents. At this point, I don't care anymore." Harry turned away from her and gathered the children to him as he walked them out of the kitchen and to the library.

He sat on the sofa and pulled them all down with him. They sat in silence for minutes, hours, he couldn't tell. His heart was broken and the pain was unbearable. A sob escaped him and his children looked up at him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled them to him in a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to expose you all to this much pain. I know you are hurting, and it's okay to cry. I am here for you whenever you feel the need to talk," he explained.

"And we are here for you, dad," James, the oldest child, spoke softly.

* * *

The next day, Harry sat in front of the clerk at the Ministry, waiting patiently for the divorce papers to be finalized. As soon as they appeared in front of him, he looked them over and signed his consent. The clerk turned to Ginny, who sat next to Harry stiffly. "Your signature, Mrs. Potter," he spoke.

Ginny glanced at Harry to see if he was really serious about this. Sighing, she signed the papers, making her Ginny Weasley once more.


End file.
